The present invention relates generally to bullet resistant barriers, and more particularly to such barriers that are portable.
There are many locations and situations where law enforcement/security personnel or others, such as workers in financial institutions, are regularly placed in harm's way. If the individuals are located in the same station everyday, that station may be equipped with bullet resistant properties to protect the occupant. However, in situations when the personnel must be mobile or move to various locations, it would be useful to have some bullet resistant barrier that could be moved with them. In addition, it would be useful for such a barrier to provide bullet resistant coverage to the personnel's entire body.
It is therefore a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a bullet resistant barrier that is movable.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a bullet resistant barrier that provides protection to the entire body of an occupant.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention to provide a bullet resistant barrier that may be broken down for ease of transport.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.